Project DiEnd: Kamen Rider of Salvation
by 8-bit Fanfic Writer
Summary: Kaito Kuroba thought he was a normal teenager with normal life as a Kamen Rider fan until he arrived at a world which at its edge of extinction. Right now, he has become Kamen Rider DiEnd and has to choose between the path of the Destroyer or Savior in order to save this world from the war between vampire and mankind.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome guys to my brand new story: "Project DiEnd: Kamen Rider of Salvation.", a crossover between Kamen Rider and Seraph of the End. Now, without further ado, let's begin our story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Seraph of the End or any element from different anime series.**

* * *

"Oh man, where is it? Where the hell is it!?" I screamed out loud as I ran around my room, looking for my CSM DiEndriver which I have bought it recently. Oh, and before I forget, let me introduce myself first. My name is Kaito Kuroba **(1)** a sixteen year-old that have a messy brown hair with sapphire blue eyes and a huge fan of Kamen Rider series, especially Decade. I like DiEnd more than any other Riders because… he can summons other Riders. I mean, that's freakin' awesome. Anyway, I went all over from my bed to my table in his room until I noticed the device was lying under the table all along.

' _Here it is. Oh shit, I should get going or I'm gonna be late for it.'_ I thought, putting my Diendriver inside his backpack along with Diend belt, Decade Ride Booker, all of the cards from the series as well as Diend K-Touch.

"Yosh, I'm ready to go!" Holding my backpack, I quickly went outside my bedroom and headed downstairs. I wore my shoes, my black jacket and backpack.

"Jaa, ittekimasu." I whispered to myself then opened the door and stepped outside, ran as fast as I could. After for a few seconds of running, I stopped for a while in an alley to catch my breath. Because the place hold the Kamen Rider convention is not very far from here so I decided to stop and rest myself before resuming my run. But before I could even continue it, the ground suddenly shook violently, making me losing my own balance and fell down.

' _What the hell is happening!? An earthquake?'_ I just tried to hold myself from the earthquake, soon then everything around me disappeared into thin air.

' _What the… bloody hell is going on?'_ I thought in shock from what was happening in front of me. And before I knew it, everything was gone black as I fell down and lost my consciousness.

* * *

 **(Instrumental)** The screen begins as it showed Kaito, Shinoa, Yuuichirou, Yoichi, Kimizuki, Mitsuba, Mikaela, Krul, Guren and Ferid from one after another, then showed Kaito who was standing on the edge of a cliff, observing over a desolated city with an empty look on his face. He then lifted up his face and looked at the blue sky before closing his eyes and turned away as the camera slowly zoomed out and focused at the blue cloudy sky while the title appeared as the scene behind turned black.

 **(Kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyo ni sarasarete)** The screen changed, showing Kaito walking through the city with his left hand holding the DiEnd card while his right hand were busy holding Diendriver, Kaito then dropped down his DiEnd card as the screen changed, showing Kaito and his photo gene as DiEnd were glaring at each other.

 **(afureru namida ga shitataru mabushi sa de)** It then changed with a white scene behind a bare chest Kaito with his emotionless expression with Krul Tepes who was using her hands and touched Kaito's bare chest from behind as she whispered something into his ears seductively and licked her own lips, showing her vampire fangs.

 **(boku wo nazoru kara)** Kaito then turned around with his black DiEnd jacket on his body and his DiEnd card in his hand, seeing a silhouette which turning to be him, except he had platinum hair and a pair of blood red eyes, holding a DiEnd card which had a portrait of DiEnd in black body armor with red lines on the helmet, smirking devilishly.

 **(tarinai kasho wo tada umeau youni kimi wo)** The screen changed as it showed Yuuichirou and Mikaela were standing opposite, looking at each other with sad eyes before walking towards each other and holding each other's cheeks and resting their foreheads on one against another.

 **(motomete ita)** The screen changed quickly, showing Kaito aimed his Diendriver with his right arm at Krul Tepes in a distance as Shinoa embraced Kaito with her arms and Kaito did the same to her with his left arm.

 **(fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake wo kakiatsumete)** Shinoa who was in her pajama sat on the ground in her room with her arms around her legs, looking at the DiEnd card in her left palm as she pulled her legs closer to head as she put the Diend card close to her chest before changing the scene with Kaito along with the Shinoa squad standing opposite a group of vampires.

 **(kodou no oku ni kazasu negai wo)** Kaito transformed into DiEnd as he charged forward and shot at the vampires around him with Shinoa moving from behind and use her scythe to cut two vampires, turning them into ashes.

 **(sadame to iu nara)** Yuuichirou advanced forward along with Kimizuki and Mitsuba beside him with their cursed gears in the hand and Yoichi covered them from behind with his arrows.

 **(nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no)** The next scene showed Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose drew his sword and blocked the attack from Mikaela who before dashing forward to Guren's position. The scene then changed with Ferid Bathory used his sword struck at DiEnd, who used his Ride Booker in sword mode to block the strike.

 **(omokage ga)** Krul Tepes stood and gave commands to her vampire troops as they move forward, attacking the Japanese Imperial Demon Army.

 **(ima mo okizari no…)** Krul put up an evil grin on her lips as she was staring at DiEnd. The camera then slowly zoomed in at DiEnd was fighting against Ferid who jumped back in retreat. DiEnd stared at the screen and raised his Diendriver, aiming at it.

 **(Mama...)** And pulled the trigger, brokening the screen with a bullet hole and many cracks.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The return of DiEnd**

I slowly opened my eyes and then sat up. Looking around, I noticed that I was in a random road. But what was around me making me shrivelled up in both shock and fear. Everything was destroyed, the buildings, the vehicles: cars, trucks,... completely destroyed.

' _What the fuck happened here? Don't tell me that is the result of the earthquake earlier!'_

While I was busy thinking what happened, I hadn't noticed something 'huge' coming from behind me until it made a big noise, I turned around and the 'thing' I saw made my eyes wide in horror. A gigantic monster with many legs like insects and has a lot of wings coming to my direction. My legs was frozen, I was unable to move, just staring at the monster coming closer and closer.

' _What… the!?'_ I thought in horror while slowly taking a few steps back, keeping distance with that 'thing'. _'Is this bloody real?'_

' _Yes, it is.'_ A male voice echoed inside my head. Everything seemed to slow down, even the monster was moving much slower, like time was slowing down.

' _What!? Who's talking there? Show yourself!'_ I replied in thought, turning my head around from left to right, back-to-front.

' _There's no time. Quick, take out your Diendriver and henshin!'_ He, which I did not know who he was, told me.

' _What? You tell me to talk out my... plastic toy and transform?'_ I responded astonishingly, completely forgetting the danger in front of me.

' _Just do it. I can't hold the time much longer for you. You have to fight back!''_ I sighed in distress and opened my backpack, realising something: the bag was lighter than before. As I pull the zip opened, I noticed that all of my cards, Diend belt, Decade Ride Booker as well as Diend K-Touch were vanished. The only thing I had left in my bag were my Diendriver and Diend card.

' _Where are they? I remember that I already put them in my bag!'_ I took out Diendriver and recognized something even more: the Diendriver was heavier, and it felt like real metal instead of plastic which I was familiar before.

' _No battery slot, no speaker… Is this bloody real!?'_ I thought curiously, wondering if it's real or not.

' _Hurry!'_ The guy inside my head rushed, making me squeal in surprise.

' _Right right.'_ I took out Diend card and slid the card inside the space that holds them before pushing the gun forward and pointed it into the sky.

' _Please work!'_

 **KAMEN RIDE**

"Henshin" I announced and pulled the trigger.

 **DIEND**

DiEnd symbol appeared right on top of me and it divided into thirteen cards as three silhouettes of DiEnd armor: red, blue and green running across me before they came together as one along with the cards formed themselves as my helmet. The suit's color turned from grey to cyan and the armor completed its transformation. I then became Kamen Rider DiEnd.

' _Holy shit! This is real. This is totally real! Oh my Kami!'_ I exclaimed in excitement because I just transformed into one of my favorite Riders. Unfortunately, I would really love to squeal like a total fanboy right now, but there's something I have to deal with first: The monster right in front of me.

" _Well, I have hold it long enough. Good luck. Just don't die, ok?"_ The guy inside said his last sentence.

' _Oi, chotto matte!'_ I exclaimed in thought, calling for the guy but he didn't respond back. As then, everything returned in motion as the monster came back to its normal speed.

' _Really?'_ I sweatdropped and steadied myself. As it approached, it tried to strike down with its right fang, but due to my enhanced super speed and reflexes, I dodged its strike and ran away, kept some distance the monster, far enough for me to summon my Riders. The monster then returned back to face me and moved forward.

' _Sugoi, the armor enhanced my speed then, time to try out my Rider Cards.'_ I looked down to my left and reached my hand to open my card holder, which I then realised it was Ride booker, just like the Decade one, except it had cyan color and had a blue DiEnd logo on it.

' _Never seen this kind of Ride Booker before… Oh well, no time for thinking.'_ I opened it and took out a card which was Kamen Rider Arc with his picture on the front and his symbol on the back as the monster kept heading to me.

' _A monster versus a monster then!'_ I thought with a grin as I slid the card in after pushing the gin backward and redoing it in the opposite direction.

 **KAMEN RIDE: ARC**

' _Yoroshiku'_ As I pull the trigger, three silhouettes of Arc turned up, traveling around in various direction before stopped in front of me as Arc appeared in the flesh.

"Stop it from getting closer, Arc." I ordered him as he returned me with a slight nod before charging forward and attack the monster. Although being outmatch in height, Arc incredible endurance and strength made the monster having much more difficult to break through.

'Probably h _e needs some backup.'_ I opened my Ride Booker again and took out another card, which is resembled Kamen Rider Psyga and his symbol on the back. I pushed the gun again and slid the card in before pushing it forward and pulled the trigger.

 **KAMEN RIDE: PSYGA**

Three silhouettes of Psyga appeared and then regrouped as one as Kamen Rider Psyga appeared in front of me.

"Psyga, you know what to do." I spoke to him in English because I know that Psyga is an English speaker.

"Leave that to me. Just relax and enjoy the show! IT'S SHOWTIME!" He replied with a smirk as he started-up his Flying Attacker and flew up and approached the monster then activated Blaster Rifle Mode and shot at it. The monster roared in pain as it was being assaulted by both Psyga and Arc.

"Take that you ugly son of a bitch!" Psyga yelled out loud in excitement.

'Psyga, just calm down, please. Don't get too excited." I whispered sarcastically. I opened the Ride Booker again and took out the last card, Diend Final Attack Ride which has a yellow DiEnd symbol on the front.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in 3rd POV**_

 _While Arc and Psyga was busy occupying one of the Horseman of the Apocalypse, five people: three boys and two girls were watching him closely on the roof with a shock expression on each of their face._

" _Did you guys see that? That guy could summon that giant and jetpack user to attack the Horseman." The boy exclaimed with awe. He had brown hair and large, dark green eyes and wore the same clothes with his male teammates:_ _a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown belt passing diagonally over their right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, they wear a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. They also wear the uniform trousers and black boots. The two girls wore the standard black skirt, dark gray thigh-high socks and knee-high black boots._

" _Sugoi. That cursed gear is awesome. Where can I get one of those?" This time was the boy with medium length black hair and sharp green eyes which fall under his thick eyebrows._

" _Yuu-san, that is not a cursed gear. But whatever that kind of weapon is, it is a supreme one for sure." The young girl with shoulder length lavender hair pinned up at the back with a dark purple bow with side braids, said to her teammate, pointed at the Diendriver that DiEnd was holding on his right hand l while continuing to observe DiEnd as he prepared his final attack._

" _It's time for the grand finale, ladies and gentleman!" DiEnd shouted out loud as he put his Final Attack card in the card slot before pushing the gun forward, making the group thought curiously about his "grand finale"._

 _ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE**_

 _ **D-D-D-DIEND**_

 _A vortex contained of Nine rings of cards showing the previous nine Heisei Riders appeared before Diendriver as it sucked Arc and Psyga in the vortex. As DiEnd pulled the trigger, the "Dimension Shoot" was performed by coming out from the Diendriver and hit the Horseman, splitting it in half and exploding it, making the group staring at DiEnd jaw-dropped in shock._

" _Mina, let's get down there and talk to him. And do not draw your weapons unless it's necessary, understood?" The girl with lavender hair who was seemed to be the group's leader ordered everyone. The group nodded as they began to move, heading to DiEnd's position._

* * *

 **Back to Kaito POV**

'Phew, now that's a very close one.' I let out a small sigh in relief as DiEnd armor dissolved, turning me back to normal.

' _Well done, next DiEnd!'_ The unfamiliar voice inside my head came back to me. Just then, everything around me disappeared, only the black scene surrounded me, making me widen my eyes in surprise.

" _I'm here, next DiEnd…or better yet, Kaito Kuroba!"_ I turned around, finding for the source of that voice before realising who it was, making me jaw dropped.

"Omae...Daiki Kaito!" I blinked for a few times, not believing the person in front of me is real. 'Then again, the monster earlier was real, so was Diendriver, then Daiki is real after all.'

"So what do you want this time, "Mr. Treasure Hunter"? Not some fancy treasure because honestly, I don't have anything more valuable than your Diendriver, Kaito-san." I asked calmly and crossed my arms.

"Don't be so horrible, next DiEnd." Daiki replied with a fake hurt expression before being bloody serious. "Well, I should straight onto business then." He snapped his two fingers as various version of 'Earth' appeared, spinning on top of us.

"Are these Rider Worlds?" I asked curiously.

"Well some of them are, some of them aren't." Daiki answered immediately, scratching his own neck.

"So you mean there are some non-Rider Worlds?" I states out my answer, which was replied by a few hand claps from Daiki.

"Exactly! And so is this world." He stretched out his two arms as all the 'Earths' disappeared, leaving only one left.

"This world is originally a world contained of supernatural elements." He explained to me, walking around the 'Earth' appeared in front of us.

"Supernatural… Like angels, demons, vampires, bla bla bla… right?" I responded to his words

"That's right." He snapped his finger again, zooming the 'Earth'. What I saw in front of me making me widen my own eyes: various of people were attacking each other. I then noticed that there were two groups of people: those with black outfits and black capes while the others had white outfit and white capes. Two different sides with two different uniform colors. What making me surprised even more was that some of those in white used their mouth and bit some of those in black's neck. On the other hand, some people in black uniform used their weapon to kill those in white as the white ones turned into ashes completely, only with their clothes remaining on the ground.

"What… what the hell is going on to this world?" I shouted angrily without understanding the activities happening out there.

"This world separated into two sides: human and vampires." Daiki pointed out.

"V-Vampires?" I moved my lips slightly, my eyes were still paying attention to the scene in front of me.

"Yeah. Years ago, a mysterious kind of virus was spreaded into this world, making billions of people lost their life due to this reason. Because humanity is almost being wiped out, the vampires began to enslave the human race. Strangely, this virus is only lethal to those are over thirteen. So the idea of making children under that age as 'livestocks', which means they have to 'donate' their blood to the vampires, exchanging for their protection and shelters from those that called 'Horseman of the Apocalypse'. It's the one you just fought earlier." Hearing what Daiki told me made my blood boil in rage as I clenched my fists tightly and let out some words of insults.

"Damnit! That's… that's fucking terrible!" I yelled furiously.

"Trust me, I know that as well." Daiki sighed heavily. "But there's something else you should know." His words caught my attention immediately.

"W-what?" I asked rushingly, making Daiki widen his eyes surprisingly from my reaction before answering my question.

"The virus that was spread out years ago, was actually created by a group named Hyakuya, previously used orphans to develop a gene called 'Seraph of the End', was now carried on by the 'Japanese Imperial Demon Army', the group you saw earlier fighting the vampires." Daiki continued tointerpret. "In summary, the human created that virus by their own." The fact Daiki pointed out shocked me even more.

"So… it's because of the human's fault that the virus was spread out, killed billions of people? Unbelievable!" I grinded my teeth with a screeching noise out of anger and disbelief.

"Hard to believe right… But that's the truth." Daiki finished his sentence, putting his hand inside his pocket.

"So, why am I here?" I questioned him, seeking for answers about my appearance in this world.

"Because we're the passing through Kamen Rider… just like Tsukasa or any other descendants, our work is to travel through the worlds and destroy or save it from its own destruction." Daiki stopped for a while before continuing "This world is on its edge of extinction. You have to act before it's too late: destroy this world before it destroys itself in order to let it resurrect into a different storyline, or save it from its own destiny." He put his hand out, pointing his finger at me.

"M-m-me? Destroy? Save?" I blinked in surprise, realising his intention.

"Yep, you're the only one can do this, not me, not Tsukasa, or anyone else."

"Why me? Why not you? You're a traveler as well, right?" I inquired him, making him let out a small sigh.

"Each traveler has their own story, you have yours, I have mine. We can only cross our paths, but never in the same road. I cannot interfere with this world's storyline. After all, you're the Destroyer in the past, you came here once." He gave me his explanation.

' _Me? A destroyer? In the past?'_ I thought to myself in curious. "Then why can't I remember anything?"

"Like Tsukasa, you just have a amnesia. But you will remember, soon enough. I just give you a brief explanation about this world in case you forgot about it. Well then, I have to go now! Good luck, 'The Next DiEnd'!" He gave me a smile then turned around and walked away before fading, leaving me standing there alone with the black scene surrounded me turned into the previous abandoned city landscape where I was a few moments ago.

"No kidding…" I then looked down as I realised a black box with DiEnd symbol on it was lying under my feet with a small piece of paper lying next to it. I picked up them up, unfolded the note and read it.

" _ **Kaito Kuroba. This is my present to you. You should appreciate me for finding them and please consider them as valuable treasures. Next time, just don't accidentally drop them during your travel. I'm really in some deep shit to find these back for you. Good luck with your journey!**_

 _ **Daiki Kaito."**_

Just then… something came to my mind. My memories then began to come back to me, one by one, from the first time I received the Diendriver and became DiEnd until my previous journey to this world before I got the amnesia.

' _So that's what happened to me huh?'_ I let out a small sigh after remembering my own past. Looked down at the box that Daiki left to me, I opened it and looked inside as I saw many Rider cards were arranged in a pile. As I took them out one by one, I noticed that these are Kamen Rider from the next generation after Decade series: from Double to Ghost. As I finished looking at them, all the cards were disappeared into thin air, which I recognized that all the cards were returning back to my Ride Booker.

"Now then, what should I do next?" I spoke to myself before noticing that someone was watching me silently.

"I know you're there whoever you are! Come out slowly with your hands up in the air." I spoke in a cold tone as I took out Diendriver and aimed at a broken car on my left. As then, a silhouette were coming out behind the car, raising her hands up in the air as four more people appeared behind her.

"Who are you?" I tighten my grip, asking the group before me.

"Don't worry. We come in peace. We're from an elite group called 'Moon Demon Company' of the 'Japanese Imperial Demon Company'. Our speciality is to exterminate vampires, capture or kill noble vampires and rescue citizens who are captured as 'livestocks'. My name is Shinoa Hiiragi and I'm the leader of this squad. Now if you could lower your weapon, please!" She introduced herself to me with a self-controlled tone. I narrowed my eyes for a moment before spinning the Diendriver and hung it on my waist.

"Well, by judging your clothes and your tone, I believe you then." I replied calmly as the girl named Shinoa sighed in relief.

"Anou, who are you exactly? And what kind of gun is that? I have never seen it in my whole life." A boy with brown hair and wearing the same color with his comrades asked me while staring at my Diendriver.

"My name is Kaito Kuroba, but most people know me as Kamen Rider DiEnd. And this little guy right here is called Diendriver." I proclaimed proudly, making them tilted their head confusingly.

"What is 'Kamen Rider' mean? We have heard that word for a few moments earlier when you were fighting the 'Horseman of the Apocalypse' but we did not really understand it." This time was the boy with messy pink eyes with glasses.

"In our world, Kamen Riders are masked heroes fighting for mankind's freedom and liberation from the forces of evil." I gave them my easiest explanation in order to let the squad understand.

"Wait… What do you mean 'our world'?" The black haired boy asked me inquisitively.

"I… I don't come from this world. I was from another world." I told them, making them jaw-dropped.

"I see…" The squad leader, Shinoa nodded in understanding.

"Kamen Riders are… Watch out!" Before I could say anything further, I sensed something different than us that was moving around this place. I pulled the squad leader Shinoa closer to me as I took out my Diendriver to aim. The group after being alerted turned around in alarm. Just then, a group of ten in white appeared with weapons in their.

"Look what we have here: Delicious livestocks. Today is our lucky day, brothers." A random vampire said as he raised his weapon, following by his comrades.

"Well, rather than talking, I should demonstrate to you." I put on my face a devilish grin and told Shinoa as I took out the DiEnd card and walked forward."

"Oi chotto..." The girl just let out her words, trying to stop me from advancing further.

"Oh, a stupid human ready to donate his life to us, can this day get any better and better?" Ignoring him, I put my card inside Diendriver, ready for my transformation.

 **KAMEN RIDE**

"Wait, what is that sound?" A vampire asked curiously as they looked at each other before turning their head to face me.

"Earlier, did you guys just called me 'livestocks', 'stupid human'?" I asked them in a deep tone.

"So what, 'livestocks'?" Another said, emphasized the word 'livestocks'.

"...Go to hell…" I gave them a hard cold tone along with my cold piercing glare as I pulled the trigger and said "Henshin"

 **DIEND**

I then transformed into Kamen Rider DiEnd again, making the vampires gaped in shock and so as the Shinoa Squad.

"On the journey to the end, destroy everything on my path. Presenting, Kamen Rider DiEnd." I said my pre-battle catchphrase as I gave them a small bow sneeringly and opened my Ride Booker, taking out two cards.

"Onore! Everyone, kill him." A vampire ordered as the rest nodded and charged forward. They tried to strike me with their swords but due to my enhanced speed, I easily dodged them all and moved to another place.

"Well then, it's a good opportunity to test out my new cards." I said as I put the two cards inside before pushing the gun forward.

 **KAMEN RIDE: WIZARD**

 **KAMEN RIDE: W**

As I pulled my trigger, six silhouettes in three different colors: red, blue and green of Kamen Rider Wizard and Double appeared then moved in various directions and they stopped beside me with Wizard on my left with his WizarSwordGun in gun mode in his hand and Double in Luna-Trigger form on my right with his Trigger Magnum in his hand. I pulled out the next card and put inside my firearm.

 **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST**

"What... the?" The vampires could barely whisper that sentence before I ordered.

"Fire!" Wizard, Double and I shot at them without mercy. In spite of the vampires' efforts to escape, our abilities to redirect the bullets' direction hit them, making them badly hurt. The squad kept watching at our fight as they could only mumbled in awe.

"Sugoi…"

"S-s-shit. Just who the hell are you?" One of them cried out angrily.

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that!" I said my most favorite catchphrase from Tsukasa with a smirk as I took out the Cross Attack card and put it in my driver.

"It's time for another grand finale, ladies and gentleman." I made my announcement as I pushed my firearm's muzzle forward and pulled the trigger.

 **ATTACK RIDE: CROSS ATTACK**

Wizard opened the Hand Author on his WizarSwordGun and Double took out his Trigger memory and put it inside the magnum and raised the muzzle.

 **TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **COME ON AND SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS!**

As Wizard shook the Hand Author with his left hand, the gun started its chant.

 **FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE! HI-HI-HI-HI-HI**

A red magic circle appeared on the WizarSwordGun.

"Trigger Full Burst" Double announced as he and Wizard steadied themselves and aimed at the vampires before they pulled their triggers and shoot, perished them into ashes with Wizard's flame shooting strike and Double's trigger full burst. After finishing their job, they disappeared into thin air.

"That… was… awesome!" The black haired boy exclaimed in excitement, coming closer to me with his comrades walking from behind. "You gonna tell me where can I find one of those!"

"Sorry but it ain't for sale." I said to him as my suit dissolved, turning me back to my civilian form.

"Anou, Kuroba-san…"

"You can call me Kaito if you want." I interrupted the squad leader, hanging my Diendriver on my waist.

"O-kay. Then Kaito-san, t-thank you for saving me earlier." Shinoa said as I noticed a slight blush on her face.

"I-It's nothing, really." I responded, realising my face was heating up.

"And… if possible, I would like to ask you a favor." She continued her words.

"What is it?" I asked

"We're on our way to a group of vampires at Omotesando Station, where they took children as 'livestocks'. A group of five should be possible to complete this mission but with you along, the success rate would be a lot higher. Of course you can deny if you want." She looked at me as she related me briefly about her team's mission.

"Hey, Shinoa!" A girl with blonde hair tied up in two pigtails said to Shinoa, probably uncertain about my appearance in her team.

"Daijobu, Mit-chan! I trust him, right mina?" The young girl looked at her teammate which they hesitated at first but then gave a nod in reply. The black haired boy stepped closer to her and said

"If you say so then we trust your judgement, Shinoa… Besides, I'm gonna be the one who kill all those goddamn vampires and have a little back up from behind should be fine." He said proudly with a confident smirk on his face.

"Hey, baka-Yuu, stop saying anything stupid!" The guy with pink hair walked closer to the boy called Yuu while everyone else in the group laughed.

"So what do you say, Kaito-san?" The group leader turned back to me and asked, waiting for my answer. I looked at everyone slowly before making my decision.

"Well… Alright then, I agree." I concluded my sentence, making everyone in the squad delighted with joy.

"Then welcome to my squad, Kaito-san! I hope we can get along." Shinoa welcomed me with a bright smile on her lips.

"I do as well, Shinoa-san! And I hope we could get along just fine." I said to everyone, making them come closer to me.

 **(End chapter 1)**

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **(1) From Magic Kaito series (I borrow the name as well as his appearance)**

 **So, how was it? Good, bad? I don't know… I just got the idea when I wrote "Kamen Rider Decade: Journey to DiEnd of the Decade". Anyway, I hope you like it although it maybe has a few grammatical errors. See you next chapter then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to my story guys! Before continuing, I would like to reply to a few reviews:**

 **New Universe Returns: That's a really good idea but I don't think I could make it possible. I'm almost for my university entrance exam so I want to keep about one to two stories at most so sorry to disappoint you but thanks for your suggestion anyway.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Well, if you insist. Kamen Rider Den-O should make appearance on the next chapter I'm afraid. I don't want to break the storyline of this chapter. Sorry for not letting him in this chapter.**

 **Ok, without further ado, let's continue where we left off.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Seraph of the End or any element from different anime series.**

* * *

Right now, I'm walking along with the Shinoa and her squad in the way to Omotesando Station as I was gaining my knowledge about our destination as well as our mission.

"So basically, there are about seven vampires according to the little girl's info that you rescued. That is all of it, right?" I turned to Shinoa in which she gave me a nod in response.

"That's literally everything Kaito-san." I nodded in understand as I continued walking. After a few minutes, we arrived at our destination.

"This is the place." Shinoa told us as we arrived at the spot, an entrance to the abandoned underground station surrounded by empty buildings.

"Alright everyone, before going any further, I would like to remind all of us about our mission. Truthfully, this should be an easy mission as we have high level cursed gear along with the support from Kaito-san so technically we should be fine if we don't break the formation and stick to the plan, so don't do anything thoughtlessly…" Yuuichirou prevented the girl from saying anything further.

"It's not gonna happen! Killing every vampires and doesn't get killed. Sounds like a good plan to me." He said with a smirk, making Shinoa gave a small reassured smile in return.

"Then let's get going, shall we?" She said as we readied to face our enemies down their.

* * *

 **(Cue "Strength" by Abingdon Boys School)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen begins as it showed Kaito, Shinoa, Yuuichirou, Yoichi, Kimizuki, Mitsuba, Mikaela, Krul, Guren and Ferid from one after another, then showed Kaito who was standing on the edge of a cliff, observing over a desolated city with an empty look on his face. He then lifted up his face and looked at the blue sky before closing his eyes and turned away as the camera slowly zoomed out and focused at the blue cloudy sky while the title appeared as the scene behind turned black.

 **(Kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyo ni sarasarete)** The screen changed, showing Kaito walking through the city with his left hand holding the DiEnd card while his right hand were busy holding Diendriver, Kaito then dropped down his DiEnd card as the screen changed, showing Kaito and his photogene as DiEnd were glaring at each other.

 **(afureru namida ga shitataru mabushi sa de)** It then changed with a white scene behind a bare chest Kaito with his emotionless expression with Krul Tepes who was using her hands and touched Kaito's bare chest from behind as she whispered something into his ears seductively and licked her own lips, showing her vampire fangs.

 **(boku wo nazoru kara)** Kaito then turned around with his black DiEnd jacket on his body and his DiEnd card in his hand, seeing a silhouette which turning to be him, except he had platinum hair and a pair of blood red eyes, holding a DiEnd card which had a portrait of DiEnd in black body armor with red lines on the helmet, smirking devilishly.

 **(tarinai kasho wo tada umeau youni kimi wo)** The screen changed as it showed Yuuichirou and Mikaela were standing opposite, looking at each other with sad eyes before walking towards each other and holding each other's cheeks and resting their foreheads on one against another.

 **(motomete ita)** The screen changed quickly, showing Kaito aimed his Diendriver with his right arm at Krul Tepes in a distance as Shinoa embraced Kaito with her arms and Kaito did the same to her with his left arm.

 **(fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake wo kakiatsumete)** Shinoa who was in her pajama sat on the ground in her room with her arms around her legs, looking at the DiEnd card in her left palm as she pulled her legs closer to head as she put the Diend card close to her chest before changing the scene with Kaito along with the Shinoa squad standing opposite a group of vampires.

 **(kodou no oku ni kazasu negai wo)** Kaito transformed into DiEnd as he charged forward and shot at the vampires around him with Shinoa moving from behind and use her scythe to cut two vampires, turning them into ashes.

 **(sadame to iu nara)** Yuuichirou advanced forward along with Kimizuki and Mitsuba beside him with their cursed gears in the hand and Yoichi covered them from behind with his arrows.

 **(nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no)** The next scene showed Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose drew his sword and blocked the attack from Mikaela who before dashing forward to Guren's position. The scene then changed with Ferid Bathory used his sword struck at DiEnd, who used his Ride Booker in sword mode to block the strike.

 **(omokage ga)** Krul Tepes stood and gave commands to her vampire troops as they move forward, attacking the Japanese Imperial Demon Army.

 **(ima mo okizari no…)** Krul put up an evil grin on her lips as she was staring at DiEnd. The camera then slowly zoomed in at DiEnd was fighting against Ferid who jumped back in retreat. DiEnd stared at the screen and raised his Diendriver, aiming at it.

 **(Mama...)** And pulled the trigger, brokening the screen with a bullet hole and many cracks.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The first mission and my night talk with Shinoa.**

As our group was walking further down to the underground floor, Shinoa continued her speech.

"As I have mentioned earlier that there are only seven vampires in this area according to the girl, more than our team one person. So we have the disadvantage of being outnumbered, but Kaito-san should give us some back up for that problem, right?" The squad leader turned at me as she finished her sentence.

"Well, I could support us about 5 Riders at a time." I answered as I hold up my hand, showing 5 fingers representing 5 Riders.

"In total, we should have 11 on our side. So unless Kaito-san summons his Riders, do not break the formation and most importantly, do not act alone." Shinoa concluded as the group nodded in understand. As we continued to walk for a few moments, we noticed a lot of children in white clothing which was wore by people taken as 'livestocks'.

"Let's go, we should head to section B3, where the vampires are currently holding." Mitsuba, the girl with blonde hair tied up in pigtails ordered us as we silently followed her.

"If the vampires are not here then why don't they escape?" Kimizuki, the boy had pink hair and wearing glasses asked.

"Because even if they could escape from here, would they be able to survive out there, especially with the 'Horsemen of the Apocalypse' wandering out there?" I explained to him, making him nod in understand.

"By trading their own blood…" Kimizuki let out a small sad sigh.

We kept walking until reached at a random place with intermittent light from a broken light bulb and under it was a silhouette of a person wearing white cape with a white hood on his head patrolling around the place before turning his head around and looking at us.

"Summon your weapons and ready to fight!" Mitsuba ordered as she summoned her cursed gear and so did her comrades. I simply took out my Diendriver and ready to transform. Just then, I noticed something…

"Before he could even call his comrade…" Before Mitsuba could finished her sentence, Yuuichirou already moved forward as he drew his sword, advancing to the vampire's position. The vampire reached his hands to his left waist but remained at the same in the position and not moving as Yuuichirou stabbed him right in the heart.

"Y-you…d-damn...livestock." He said weakly, grinding his own teeth together.

"Huh, how does it feel to be stabbed by a livestock, you damn bloodthirster?" Yuuichirou asked in a hostile tone, before taking out the sword from the vampire's body and whispered in a cold voice as the vampire vanished, leaving only a pile of ash and his clothes.

"Go to hell…" Yuuichirou then sheathes his sword, letting a small sigh as Mitsuba came up to him and tried to slap him.

"Baka! I told you not to act spontaneously…" She cried out loud, but before she could her hand on Yuuichirou's face, I came forward and stopped her by holding her arm.

"It's not very dull decision. Our enemy is not armed so Yuuichirou tried to finish as quick as he could, right?" I told her as I turned to Yuuichirou with a decent smile on my face.

"It's true, Mitsuba. I noticed that the enemy did not bring his weapon so I decided to act as fast as I could before he could call for reinforcement. I did wait for your command in order to act." He explained himself to our team.

"Get back!" I cried out loud as I pushed Mitsuba closer to Yuuichirou, making both of them blush in embarrassment while I took out my Diendriver and shot rapidly at a vampire who tried to strike at me but failed as I dodged left, wounding him. He fell on the floor with many wounds over his body.

"D-damn h-humans…" I aimed my Diendriver at his head and pulled the trigger, putting a very big hole on his head before he turned into ashes as I spinned my firearm and hung it back on my waist.

"Phew, two down… five more to go!" I whispered tiringly then looked at Yuuichirou and Mitsuba who were standing side by side, her arms around his waist. Noticing my stare, Mitsuba pushed Yuuichirou away, making him fall down on the ground, landing on his butt.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" He yelled at the girl confusingly and angrily.

"T-That i-is for breaking the group's formation. Next time, stop doing that again, understood?" She commanded at the poor guy, making us chuckle.

"L-let's get moving, everyone." Shinoa ordered everyone as we continued to walk in further before stopping at an dead end, surrounded by walls and glass windows. We turned around and realized someone... no, a group of people was coming to our direction.

"They are coming, get ready to fight." Mitsuba warned us as a group of five vampires was standing in front of us while everyone in my squad prepared their cursed gear and I took out my DiEnd card and put it inside Diendriver before realizing a grin on a vampire's face.

' _Shit!'_ I thought in silence as I turned around but it was too late, the glass windows were broken as three more vampires appeared behind us with one caught Shinoa's throat and lifted her up.

"Shinoa!" Yuuichirou cried as he readied his sword to rescue Shinoa.

"S-Stop, Yuu-san! R-remain a-at your p-position." She insisted while struggling to speak her words as the vampire squeezed his hand tighter, making her harder to breath.

"You little pathetic 'livestocks'. You humans look as ugly as the rest. The love you had for your families or friends could make you betrayed your own kind when they are in danger. Really pathetic, weaklings!" The vampire spoke in a mocking tone, making everyone in my team grind their teeth in anger.

"Now die…"

"Oh no you don't. Henshin!" I announced as I pulled the muzzle forward and shot.

 **KAMEN RIDE**

 **DIEND**

I then turned into Kamen Rider DiEnd again and took out my next card while running to Shinoa's position. All the vampires looked shocked at my sudden transformation as I quickly took out my next card and put it inside Diendriver.

 **ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP**

As then, everything seemed to slow down for me as I quickly moved to Shinoa and took out my Ride Booker, turning it into sword mode and cut the vampire's arm, releasing Shinoa as I caught her with my arms and brought her back to our squad's position.

 **CLOCK OVER**

Everything turned back to normal as I arrived at my destination. Shinoa looked shock as she realised she was carried in bridal style in such a short time.

"Argh!" The vampire cried out painfully, holding his arm, not understand what was happening earlier.

"W-what? Kaito-san, h-how did you…?" Shinoa asked me with puzzle look as the remaining of our group looked as shocked as she did.

"Let's just say that I can move almost as fast as the speed of light." I explained as I winked to her under my helmet. I then turned at the vampires with a hostile manner.

"Oyaji **(1)** said this" I used my right index finger and pointed at the sky while my right arm was still holding Shinoa as she looked at me curiously. "'When people love others, they grow weaker, though it's nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere. Because this is not true weakness. Only those who know weakness will be truly able to become stronger.' Loving someone is nothing wrong when you dedicate your whole life to that person, therefore you have to do everything in order to protect them. When you are weak, realizing you can't protect them, you have to determination to get stronger, in order to save the ones you love, even if you have to face against the world." I said out my father's quote as I realised it is really similar to Tendou's, making Shinoa stared at me in surprise at my own words as well as the others.

"That is why loving a person and being loved back can give make us become stronger, that's the most effective way for us 'weaklings' to make you vampires cried out in pain as you see our strength from our determination of being stronger." I concluded my sentence while I took out 3 more cards from my Ride Booker and put them in my gun as I released Shinoa from my grip.

"Kisama, just who the hell are you?" The vampire shouted angrily, reconnecting his arm.

 **KAMEN RIDE**

 **SASWORD**

 **FAIZ**

 **GATACK**

"Oyaji said this: I'll be the one who walk the path of both Heaven and Destruction, the man who'll rule everything or destroy anything in my path. Kamen Rider DiEnd at your service."

As I pulled my trigger, nine silhouettes appeared in front of us as they ran all over the place and stopped in front of me and Shinoa with Kamen Rider Faiz in Axel form, Gatack and Sasword in Rider form.

"Finish them!" I ordered them as they nodded and stared at the vampire as Faiz tapped his Axel Watch with Sasword and Gatack pressed the button on their right side.

 **START UP**

 **CLOCK UP**

 **CLOCK UP**

Just in a blur, three Riders already moved in high speed and turned the vampires into ashes as the Riders finished dealing with them.

 **TIME OUT**

 **CLOCK OVER**

 **CLOCK OVER**

"Are you okay, Shinoa-san?" I asked her in a caring tone which she gave me a charming smile in reply as I dissolved my suit and the Riders disappeared.

"I'm okay, thank you Kaito-san!" She expressed her gratitude while staring at me with her eyes as I did the same.

"Anyway we should lead the children back to the base now, right?" Mitsuba did some fake coughs in order to interrupt us, making me and Shinoa jumped in surprise and back away from each other with a blush on our cheeks.

"R-right…" Shinoa stammered in embarrassment as she realized my stare and turned away, walking back to the children's location.

* * *

 **In the evening, in my room**

Right now I was in my bed, opening my bag and took out my stuffs: my ipod and earphone, a small blue instant camera, my ID card in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a small harmonica. I came to bed and plugged my earphone, listening to my music. Just then, I remembered what happened a little bit earlier.

 _ **(A few moments earlier)**_

 _After we took the children to the base where Shinoa's squad began their journey there, the children were being taken good care. A little girl who provided us our info come to Yuuichirou and both apologized and thanked him at the same time. Yuuichirou just patted her head and pointed at me, saying that I should be thanked for. The girl slowly came to me and whispered:_

" _T-thank y-you for saving my friends."_

" _It's ok, everything is going to be fine now." I gently patted her head and showed her a sign to wait as I gripped my hands together and used my mouth to blow inside for a few times and opened them again with a small Kamen Rider Wizard figure in my hand as I passed it to her._

" _Don't worry, because I'll protect you and your family from now on. I promise you that I'll be your last hope." I stretched out my little finger and made a pinky promise to the girl before she running away to her friends, smiling happily with the figure of Kamen Rider Wizard holding tight in her chest._

" _Looks like the girl is really happy." Shinoa stopped a while before asking me "Is it ok to promise the girl like that?"_

" _Oyaji said this:" I pointed my index finger into the sky again. "Children are treasures. The greatest sin in this world is to damage those treasures." Shinoa looked at me confusingly as I said Tendou's quote again._

" _What?" I put my hand down as she continued to stare at me with her eyes before walking away and chuckled, leaving me alone as she spoke sarcastically._

" _Nothing."_

 **(Now)**

"I wonder what she is thinking about at that moment." I was deep into my thoughts before noticing someone was knocking the door and calling me from outside of my room.

"Kaito-san." It was Shinoa's voice I heard as I stood up, taking out my earphone and opened the door, seeing Shinoa who was wearing a pink pajama, loosening her waist-length lavender hair.

"Oh hey Shinoa-san, please come in." I invited her and opened the door wider as she nodded and stepped inside my room.

"Sorry for intruding, Kaito-san." She said, bowing her head.

"It's fine. It's not like I'm doing anything important. But more importantly, why are you here, Shinoa-san?"

"Well… I want to thank you for saving me earlier." She answered in appreciation.

"Look, like I already said, it's fine, it's what comrades suppose to do, right?"

"Y-yes… And also, I would like to thank you for accepting my request. I really appreciate it."

"Oh come on, for the last time, it is nothing!" I spoke in exhaustion. "Hey, where're the others?"

"Oh, Yoichi-san already went to sleep, Mit-chan is currently taking a bath, Yuu-san and Kimizuki-san went outside with each other." She answered.

"So it's just you and me, huh?" I told her before realizing my own mistake, making both of us turned away from looking at each other while blushing madly.

"So… ahem, Shinoa-san, is that it?" I spoke first, in order to break the weird atmosphere surrounding us.

"O-of course not… I-I am t-the squad leader and i-it s-should be my j-job to understand my teammates better." She replied in difficulties to find the right words to say.

"Well then we s-sh…" Before I could finish, I accidentally slipped and fell down as I walked to closer to Shinoa. After that, I tried to stand up but something prevented me from doing it as I noticed that I was on top of Shinoa.

' _Shit! Oh my Kami-sama of romantic comedy, this is not fucking funny, you know! I know how to handle a combat but this… out of my reach and knowledge!"_ I thought in distress as I stared at Shinoa, not knowing what to do next.

" _Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her! Kiss her already goddammit!"_ My evil consciousness on my left shoulder which I called him 'the evil one' whispered to me. _"Are you really a man? All those men all over the world would die for this once of a lifetime opportunity."_ He kept instigated me from doing such things, pointing his tiny trident at my face.

" _No, Kaito! You should not listen to him."_ My good consciousness on my right shoulder which I called him 'the good one' stopped me from advancing further. _"Whatever you do my son, under any circumstances, do not take advantage of a maiden's heart in order to satisfy your own greed."_

" _Oh just shut the fuck up."_ 'The evil one' threw his trident at 'the good one' as they began to fight each other.

' _Can you guys just please… STOP IT AND GET THE HELL OUTTA OF MY HEAD!?'_ I thought out loud as the angel and devil stopped and disappeared. I then returned to my scene in front of me: a small young beautiful girl in her pajama was lying under me and I was on top of her. Shinoa blushed madly as she looked at me while I realized my face was heaten up by the beautiful scene right in front of me. Then, I heart skipped a few beats, my breath was literally taken away. Under that circumstances, we could barely said to each other

"Kaito-san…"

"Shinoa…"

I knew that my head told me to get out of her, but my heart said otherwise. Then without thinking, my head slowly moved closer to hers by itself… As our lips touched, I could only think that Shinoa would pushed me away from her, accusing me of sexual harassment… But no, one sec, two sec, three sec later… still no reaction. Ten sec later, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me even closer to deepen the kiss. I was surprised to her reaction but still connecting our lips to each other. After a while, we separated from each other, being out of breath from that activity.

"K-Kaito-san…" She whispered my name in a tiny voice.

"S-Shinoa… I-I love you..." I whispered, my words made her shed in tears as she wrapped her hands around me again before whispering into my ears.

"I love you too, Kaito." With that, we moved our head in again and kissed but this time was little more passionate.

* * *

 **At midnight.**

It was dark outside, everything was black. I stared outside the window before turning back to the girl sleeping soundly next to me. Staring at her under the weak light of the room, my heart filled with joy and happiness. After we kissed, she asked me if she could stay with me tonight and I agreed, letting her stay here in my room. And in case if you're wondering, no, we didn't do 'that' because we aren't old enough to do it and probably never will. I touched her cheek with my finger as I didn't know that would wake her up.

"Hum… Is it morning already?" She asked cutely, rubbing her own eyes.

"No, it isn't. Sorry for waking you up. Just go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when it's morning." I whispered warmly with a smile.

"No, it's fine. I already got some sleep, I want to wake with you." She sat up and leaned in closer, putting her hand on my stomach.

"Kaito?" She looked at me curiously as I noticed her stare.

"S-sorry. I was thinking about my past." I spoke.

"Speaking about your past, can you tell me a little about it?" She asked insistently with her making puppy eyes. I sighed in defeat, saying:

"Fine." I moved in closer to Shinoa before starting my story.

"Where I came from was a world of peace, I went to a normal junior high school and lived as a normal teenager. But, everything changed from that moment, an organization known as Dai-Shocker came to our world and claim it, turning us into slaves but most people didn't realize it, thinking that they did it for the sake of our people. They abused young children to do their experiments. Everyday we are forced to be a lab rat, getting injected from day by day, each day is the same, in the morning we're in the scientist's lab to do a few times, sometimes got an injection, at night, we went back to our cabin. But with our beliefs for the greater good of our future, we tried to bare it and trust that we would someday change our world. I was in a project called: Weapon X along with another person for four consecutive months , getting injections and even surgeries for some occasions. They called me project DiEnd with project Decade for the other person, weapons of destruction. My father… he saved me from the experiments as he realised their motives, came and rescued me, explained that Dai-Shocker was fooling us all along and they gonna use me as their weapon of destruction. I was shocked to hear that, barely standing straight as my legs were shaking, almost wanted to crumble...

* * *

 _ **(Two years ago)**_

" _Oyaji!" Kaito shouted, calling for his father as he stood still, not moving for an inch._

" _Kaito… Listen to me closely." His father said to Kaito, kneeling on the ground with his right knee, resting his hand on his son's shoulder before taking out the Diendriver and gave it to Kaito._

" _You have to run now Kaito and don't turn back, no matter what." He said before standing up again, taking out his Lost Driver on his waist._

" _B-but, what about you, Oyaji? Are you gonna come?" Kaito asked him confusingly._

" _Sadly my son, I can't. But you have to go, now."_

" _No! I'm not leaving without you, I won't do it!" Kaito shouted angrily._

" _Listen to me Kaito, you have to go…" His father said warmly as he rested his hand on Kaito's head._

" _Demo…" Kaito whispered sadly as he shedded into tears._

" _Kaito, remember this: Hide your tears inside your mask, always put on your Poker face and remember not to show your emotion in front of anyone, except it's someone you truly care and love. Kaito, no matter what situation you are in, don't forget your Poker face." His father gave Kaito Diendriver and DiEnd card before standing up and turned around._

" _Goodbye, my son! Remember to take care of yourself." He said his last sentence as he took out a big black USB._

 _ **SKULL**_

" _Hen...shin!" He whispered as he put the memory inside the memory slot and transform. He charged then charged forward, leaving the young boy behind._

" _Oyaji…" He whispered before noticing a group of men in Shocker's uniform headed to his place._

" _There he is, get him!" Kaito then turned around and ran as fast as he could, leaving everything behind, including his past life._

* * *

"I-I'm sorry about your father, Kaito." Shinoa whispered sadly.

"It's fine… Two years has passed and nothing can change about it." I tried to ease the mood.

"Have you ever heard anything about your father since then?"

"Sadly no. The only thing I know that is my father is still alive but probably being brainwashed by the Dai-Shocker, serving under them." I clenched my fists tightly, grinding my teeth in anger.

"Your father is still alive, that should be a good thing, right?" Shinoa reached her hands and put them on mine, comforting me.

"Yeah, you're right… I'm sorry!" I calmed down a bit, turning my head to her. She shook her head and said.

"It's fine." She then leaned her head toward mine and put a gentle kiss on my lips, before slowly backed away, putting a sweet smile on her face and rested her head on my right shoulder.

"Talking about the past, can I have a chance to hear your story, Shinoa-san?" I spoke softly into her left ear, making her blush deeply.

"Well, since you have told yours, I guess I could tell you mine then." Shinoa sat straight up, did a few coughs to clear her throat, before telling her story. She told me about her early life as a Hiiragi member, being overshadowed by her deceased sister, Mahiru Hiiragi that her father never showed any interest in her. She and her sister were conceived through artificial insemination by using the seeds of Tenri Hiiragi in a demon-possessed woman. Although the relationship with her family is not well, her elder sister cared deeply about her so that's why Shinoa loved her sister. After Mahiru went insane and became possessed by the demon curse and was killed by her lover, Guren Ichinose, who is now Shinoa's superior, Shinoa was shunned by the Hiiragi family.

"That's most of it!" She finished her sentence and looked at me. Noticing her eyes were soaking wet as two lines of tears rolling on her chubby cheeks. I came close and embraced her tightly.

"It's alright… I'm here for you now, I'll never leave your side. I promise!" I whispered to her ears and rubbed her head in comfort. I hugged her a little longer before letting her go, used my hands to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry… It's just that everytime I mentioned about Nee-san, I just couldn't stop…" Shinoa said, rubbing her eyes as I reached out my hand and stopped her from doing it further.

"It's alright, I understand. Oyaji said this: A person cries when he has reached his climax, it's not because they're weak, but it's because that they've been strong for so long. Therefore it's okay to cry, crying doesn't mean that you're weak." I stroked her hair gently before she bursted into tears and fell into my arms, crying on my shoulder. I just kept silent and said nothing while rubbing her back.

"Are you ok now?" I gently asked her as we backed away.

"I'm fine now. Thank you Kaito." She nodded in respond.

"Oyaji said this: A bond is a deep connection that can never be broken. Even if apart, heart and heart are still connected. Even though your sister is no longer here, I think that she still loves you very much." I told Shinoa, making her chuckle sweetly.

"You really like to quote what your father said don't you, Kaito?" She asked me, making a very adorable face which was really hard for me to resist blushing.

"Yeah." I answered as I thought about my past with my father before the Dai-Shocker arrived, he always taught me a few magic tricks, teaching me how to cook, or how to play a flute. He always said to me some of his quotes, making me jump in excitement and delight.

"Kaito.." Shinoa called my name, snapping me out from my own mind and returned to reality.

"Ah, sorry Shinoa, I spaced out for a while." I said, making her frown.

"Mou, you should care about your girlfriend more, Kaito-san!" She answered angrily, turning her head away, resisting to see me.

"Hey, I'm sorry, ok?" I hugged her from behind, trying to ease her down before asking her my next question. "What are we going to do tomorrow anyway?"

"Well, our next mission is to Shinjuku to receive order from Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose. Although there's going to be a problem." Shinoa said as she was looking at me. I just gave her a puzzle look on my face.

"The Hiiragi will gain interest in you once you're your capabilities of fighting skills and arsenals. They would do anything to get you on their side." Shinoa spoke in a concerned tone, which I gave her a reassuring nod, consoling her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. We'll figure that out later. Now we should sleep, tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

"Um, if you say so." She let out a small breath and we lied down on the bed as she rested her head on my right arm, folding her arms on my waist.

"Shinoa…" I called, making her look up at me.

"Hum?"

"I love you." I said with a reassuring smile. She then gave me a sweet smile and lift her head to kiss my cheek gently.

"I know. I love you too, Kaito." She spoke with a soft voice and lied down again as we closed our eyes and slept in each other's embrace and warmth.

* * *

 **(End chapter 2)**

 **(1) Referring to Toichi Kuroba, Kaito's father in Magic Kaito. He is going to make appearance as Kamen Rider Skull soon.**

 **Author note: Finally, I have done chapter 2, although I'm gonna expect it's not gonna be good. I literally "stole" a lot of quotes from Tendou Souji and may fixed them for a bit. Such a tiring afternoon. Also, another Rider is going to his appearance in this story but I got a little trouble of building his appearance, name and personality. If you got any better idea about this or any other Rider should be appeared in this story, please don't be afraid to comment. Anyway, that is it for today. See you next chapter then! Me out!**


End file.
